


Everbody Loves Somebody Sometime

by jberkowsky



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, seriously I was up at 2am writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jberkowsky/pseuds/jberkowsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karliah takes Piper out on a romantic evening for Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everbody Loves Somebody Sometime

           The start of Piper’s Valentine’s day started like any other day, with a bowl of sugar bombs, and sleepily trying to operate a five-hundred year old printing press. After almost burning herself for the fifth time, Nat rushed in to talk to her about something she learned in school that Piper didn’t have enough coffee to understand. “You do know what today is, right Piper?” Nat had said in between the talk about plants and old science textbooks. Piper, still very tired, hadn’t have enough sleep to remember what the year was, much less the day. “Uh…. Tuesday? I think?” Piper responded, a moment of fear shot through her that she put the wrong date on the paper. Nat scowled, “It’s Valentine’s Day, silly! You know, I hear Karliah is going to take you out on date tonight.” Piper perks up at the mention of Karliah, she was like her coffee, only sweeter. “Who on earth tells you these things?” Nat just smiles and says “I know people!” She runs back into her house, leaving a equal parts worried and excited Piper. The rest of the day passes by in a blur of writing absentmindedly and pacing the floor in nervous thought. “So Blue’s going to take me out for a date, well, two can play this game.” Piper began searching through her dresser for anything to wear, before realizing that all she ever wore was an old t-shirt, scarf, and brahmin skin jacket. She sighed, giving up on the idea of buying new ones at Fallon's Basement “Too expensive, need something cheaper.” Between searching everything from the dressers to the fridge, she found a pair of jeans that had so many holes they could no longer be considered as jeans, a fedora that looks like it’s been there since before her printing press was built, and a moth-bitten sock she found in the back of the fridge. (She tried asking Nat about that, all she did was shrug and say it’s been there since New Year’s eve of 2284.) By the time Karliah came to her house that night, she had not put on anything more than her usual getup. Nat let Karliah in while Piper was still trying to get her boots on. “Hey Pipes!” She came up to her and kissed her on the cheek, “Ready to head out?” Karliah asks while she plays with Piper’s hair. “You know it, Blue.” Piper responds, pushing away her hand from her hair into her own hand. “Alright, we just need to take some stuff back to Red Rocket, then we can get to Raider hunting.” Piper was a bit puzzled, she thought they were going on a romantic date, not hunting drugged up Raiders. _“This is Karliah, by her standards, that is romantic.”_ Piper reminds herself, still a bit confused.

 

           Even with the gear, it takes a little less than three hours to get from Diamond City to Red Rocket Gas station. The Neon lights that blind her contradict the darkness inside the station. “I just need to grab a few things from the counter, start putting away the guns in those crates.” Karliah says, still not letting anything about a romantic evening slip. Piper decides to play along, dropping the guns in one of the crates and follows Karliah into the station. Darkness enveloped her sight as she felt around for the light switch. “Hey Blue, I can’t see a thing, mind turning on the lights a little?” Piper says into the darkness. The lights flip on, revealing Karliah leaning on a table covered in a tablecloth and everything. Candles littered the windowsill and she had even managed to clean up an old cocktail dress for the occasion. In the background she could hear a old record playing a suave voice that she could have sworn she has heard before. “Hello Piper, welcome to Wonderland.” Karliah laughs, grinning like the world is going to end for the second time. Piper just stands there, completely stunned on the display in front of her, (and she wasn’t just talking about the romantic dinner.) “Wow… Blue, this looks….. amazing! You look amazing! Everything here is amazing!” Piper exclaims as she starts towards Karliah for a kiss she won't soon forget. After a few seconds, Karliah comes up for air, “Now now, Piper, at least wait until we’ve gone through the wine.” Piper just laughs and brings her in for one final kiss before they can get started. “If only I had gotten a dress….” Piper is soon interrupted by Karliah digging up something from behind the counter, a beautiful red dress to pair with Karliah’s Blue one. Piper’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, kissed her on the cheek quickly, grabbed the dress, and ran off to the back room to try it on. “No peeking!” Piper yells from the back. It may have taken almost all of Karliah’s willpower, but she only peeked once, her only response was a laugh and a pillow thrown in her face. After nearly twenty minutes of Karliah being tempted to try again, Piper walks out slowly, blushing slightly. “Wow Pipes….. You look beautiful!” The compliment only makes Piper’s blush grow as the both of them sit at the table. “Alright, now spill it, who broke the surprise? Was it Nat? I knew I should have bribed her with more than just candy.” Piper laughs as she starts drinking her glass of wine. “Blue… This is just great, thank you.” Piper says after finishing her sip. Karliah smiles and steals a bite of Piper’s Salsberry steak. “Anything for you Piper, you know that.”

 

     After a long evening of talking and laughing and occasional kissing, they retire to the roof of the station where Karliah set up a sleeping bag and points out the constellations as the sweet swave voice sings them to sleep.

_Everybody loves somebody sometime Everybody falls in love somehow Something in your kiss just told me My sometime is now Everybody finds somebody someplace There's no telling where love may appear Something in my heart keeps saying My someplace is here If I had it in my power I'd arrange for every girl to have your charms Then every minute, every hour Every boy would find what I found in your arms Everybody loves somebody sometime And although my dreams were overdue Your love made it all worth waiting For someone like you If I had it in my power I'd arrange for every girl to have your charms Then every minute, every hour Every boy would find what I found in your arms Everybody loves somebody sometime And although my dreams were overdue_

“Hey Karliah?” Piper whispers out, “I love you….” Karliah just smiles back sleepily and says “I love you too Piper, my little nosy reporter.” They said as they fell asleep together in their arms, while the sweet swave voice played them off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go dear reader! I needed some Valentine's day fluff to sustain me, and there wasn't any (as of last time I checked) So here you go! Enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> God I need some sleep.....
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own that song, or these Characters, or anything really, I don't even think this Chromebook is in in my name. So yeah, I don't own anything.


End file.
